


Sobre um ovo e todo o resto

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Himawari já tinha notado há alguns anos que Doumeki sempre carregava algo em seu bolso.





	Sobre um ovo e todo o resto

Himawari já tinha notado há alguns anos que Doumeki sempre carregava algo em seu bolso, algumas vezes de longe ela o viu encarando o objeto com uma expressão pensativa, parecia com um ovo, embora ela nunca tivesse visto de perto já que toda vez que ela chegava perto ele guardava o negócio de volta no bolso. Se fosse outra pessoa ela acharia que era alguns tipo de amuleto da sorte, mas ela conhecia Doumeki o suficiente para saber que ele não teria necessidade de algo assim. Ela resolveu deixar de lado, afinal se ele quisesse falar a respeito com ela ele falaria. Mas naquele dia ao visitá-lo na universidade a curiosidade bateu forte demais e ela perguntou.

Doumeki pareceu hesitar por um segundo mas acabou decidindo falar, do mesmo jeito que ele era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia ver a verdade por trás de seus sorrisos, ela era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia reconhecer as emoções que deviam estar se passando por trás de seu rosto constantemente sério. E ele lhe contou o que aquele ovo era, quem tinha lhe dado e qual era a sua utilidade.

Himawari o encarou por um longo tempo, incrédula demais para conseguir se expressar. Depois de quase um minuto o choque ainda era grande demais mas ela sabia que ela tinha que falar.

“Porque você não o usou ?”

“...”

“Você tem que falar Doumeki porque eu realmente não entendo. Eu sei que por causa das coisas com os pais e o  _irmão_  dele Watanuki tem que ficar em apenas uma dimensão, um mundo. Mas sem a memória dela ele poderia escolher esse mundo, sem ela eu não tenho dúvidas de que ele deixaria a loja pra trás. Ele podia estar aqui com nós, vivendo e crescendo e sendo feliz”

“Eu não posso fazer isso”

“Porque não ?”

“Porque é a vida dele, porque são as memórias dele e eu não posso escolher algo desse tipo por ele. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele eu nunca escolheria ter as memórias da pessoa mais importante pra mim apagadas, mesmo se me trouxesse felicidade, especialmente se a pessoa que o fizesse tivesse como principal motivação razões egoístas”

“Amor não é um motivo egoísta Doumeki”

“É quando a outra pessoa não te ama de volta”

Himawari respirou fundo, a incredulidade passando para ser substituída por simples e familiar tristeza.

"Não se preocupe Kunogi. Eu vou cuidar dele" Doumeki disse colocando suas mãos sobre a dela. 

"Eu sei que você vai, mas quem vai cuidar de você ?"

Para isso Doumeki não teve resposta.

 


End file.
